BattleCard Alignment
BattleCard Alignment was a stat category on BattleCards that was common to both UK and US versions. Overview This was common to both the UK and the US. Each Fighter Card had an Alignment, which could be either Justice, Evil, Chaos or Neutral. This stat came into play during Campaign Battles, whereby cards of the same alignment should be on the same side. The UK set did not make this clear, but in the later published US set, the Campaigns & Adventures (BattleCard), specified that in Campaigns and Adventures similar alignments should never fight each other, with the exception of Neutral who may fight anyone.The UK equivalent of Campaigns & Adventures (BattleCard) was Campaigns (BattleCard) and was largely the same card but did not mention the alignment specification Cards By Alignment Please note that these are the UK card numbers. For the UK to US conversion please see BattleCards - UK Edition to US Edition Conversion. Justice *4 - Lord of the Lance (BattleCard) *10 - Forrin Weatherstorm (BattleCard) *17 - Brannak (BattleCard) *19 - Warrior of Quaine (BattleCard) *20 - Prince Lionheart (BattleCard) *36 - Baagan the Brave (BattleCard) *40 - Baron Oldschwartz (BattleCard) *46 - Shula the Archeress (BattleCard) *50 - Aragon Trueblade (BattleCard) *56 - Erik the Repentent (BattleCard) *57 - Warg the Mighty (BattleCard) *58 - The Bowmaster (BattleCard) *60 - Lord of the Masque (BattleCard) *64 - Vangorian Knight (BattleCard) *67 - Maglan Vinn (BattleCard) *69 - Sylvanne (BattleCard) *71 - George Lacklustre (BattleCard) *72 - Zittonian Swordsman (BattleCard) *76 - Titania (BattleCard) *110 - Norman Stormcloud (BattleCard) *118 - Stagcastle Man-at-Arms (BattleCard) *139 - Salaman (BattleCard) *140 - Prince Gallant (BattleCard) *144 - The Red Knight (BattleCard) Neutral *5 - The Iron Maiden (BattleCard) *16 - River Devlin (BattleCard) *18 - Soulpod Plant (BattleCard) *23 - Les Edwards (BattleCard) *30 - D'Accord the Daring (BattleCard) *38 - Giant Deathweb Spider (BattleCard) *42 - Verrancus (BattleCard) *43 - Jahnu the Hunter (BattleCard) *48 - Terry Oakes (BattleCard) *54 - Ferrario the Valiant (BattleCard) *59 - Bloodsuckers (BattleCard) *62 - John the Agreeable (BattleCard) *68 - Stallion-Man (BattleCard) *70 - Helmut the Bold (BattleCard) *73 - Iain McCaig (BattleCard) *87 - Barbarian Swordsman (BattleCard) *89 - Croque the Hunter (BattleCard) *90 - The Inquisitor (BattleCard) *93 - Firebreather (BattleCard) *97 - Boris the Brave (BattleCard) *98 - Peter Andrew Jones (BattleCard) *106 - VanVincent the Fluent (BattleCard) *108 - Spineslayer (BattleCard) *115 - Ice Dragon (BattleCard) *122 - The Venomess (BattleCard) *123 - Wolfman (BattleCard) *126 - Gino D'Achille (BattleCard) *127 - Ironscale (BattleCard) *128 - Firenzi the Fearless (BattleCard) *141 - Alan Craddock (BattleCard) *148 - Waldmeister (BattleCard) Chaos *3 - Zheena Nightshade (BattleCard) *6 - The Angel of Death (BattleCard) *9 - Frost Giant (BattleCard) *24 - Jorramungha (BattleCard) *25 - Lord Vengeance (BattleCard) *28 - Snargg (BattleCard) *29 - Shambler (BattleCard) *32 - The Medusa (BattleCard) *34 - The Beast Riders (BattleCard) *51 - The Koonsquine (BattleCard) *53 - Hill Goblin (BattleCard) *61 - Oafus & Wilberforce (BattleCard) *63 - Lord of the Flies (BattleCard) *80 - Demon of Eelsea (BattleCard) *94 - Felinius (BattleCard) *101 - Horned Devils (BattleCard) *103 - Krudd & Gorr (BattleCard) *107 - Battle Orc (BattleCard) *109 - Hellhound (BattleCard) *113 - Homunculus (BattleCard) *119 - Manticus (BattleCard) *120 - The Dragon Prince (BattleCard) *124 - Brenn the Avenger (BattleCard) *125 - Baalthazac (BattleCard) *147 - 'King' Dumm (BattleCard) Evil *8 - Decayer (BattleCard) *12 - The Flesh-Eater (BattleCard) *14 - The Crypt Stalker (BattleCard) *27 - Constantian Cutthroat (BattleCard) *31 - Karanga the Ferocious (BattleCard) *41 - Gargantuan Marauder (BattleCard) *47 - Obojo the Cruel (BattleCard) *75 - Lord of Darkness (BattleCard) *84 - The Dark Warrior (BattleCard) *86 - Sister of Darkness (BattleCard) *92 - Horo Soga (BattleCard) *96 - Strangler (BattleCard) *102 - Horo Matangi (BattleCard) *116 - Venga the Grim (BattleCard) *121 - Gleeta Spee (BattleCard) *142 - Bonescratcher (BattleCard) *146 - The Sisters of Damnation (BattleCard) Further Notes on Alignment *In the UK version, the Artists of Vangoria were given stats, and their Alignment was Neutral, however, they were not Fighter Cards and so this was redundant. In the US set, their stats were dropped. *In the US version, the Secrets of Vangoria cards were newly introduced Warrior Cards. As such they had an Alignment, which was Neutral. The UK version had previously rolled the secrets into the one card (Battle Secrets (BattleCard)) which did not have Warrior status, and the Shield Cards, which had the same artwork as the US Secrets of Vangoria cards, were not Fighter Cards either. See Also *BattleCards - UK Edition to US Edition Conversion References Category:BattleCard Entries